kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- General Dicussion Journal ? Vandal Breaker Arena? Sounds like fun. I'm game :3 Kaihedgie 18:10, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Question Poll of the Month It's running off the page again... Oh, and don't remove it, but I would like to point out that technically speaking, the Keyblade Graveyard isn't BBS-exclusive; it also appeared in KHII Final Mix +. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 03:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... It's not for me... How odd... Oh, crap, you're right. I hadn't even considered that... -- ::On these school computers, the edge of the poll goes just to the leftmost edge of the "N" in "CLEAN UP!!!" under "message of the month", or whatever section it is. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article template or something.}} ... Hrm... Not a bad idea, Maggosh. If you can make it work, then go ahead and make it so, after some other Admins comment on it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Random Quote Generator Five minutes later... Very well. I consent to this course of action, and will provide whatever means of support are deemed necessary. In what location, and at what point in time, shall quotes be nominated? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight! I won't stand in your way; makes no difference to me in any case. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 21:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT MESSAGE LISTEN UP. Our wiki, as we have all worked so hard to strive for, has reached a milestone of 800 articles. Or should I say... 800 stubs!!! Here's the deal: It has become a bad habit on this wiki to simply slap a Maintenance template on the top of a messy page and leave it there to collect dust, hoping someone will notice it. Well, guess what: THAT DOESN'T WORK. I tried to make spotlight the other day, and guess what I learned? To make spotlight, 4/5 of the wiki must NOT be stubs. Our little friend, the template? IT IS EXACTLY THE SAME THING. Everything with Expand on it counts as a stub on this wiki. That means MORE THAN HALF OF OUR ARTICLES HERE ARE STUBS. I don't know about you, but I THINK THAT'S BAD!! So here's the thing: time for a reformation! Every time you hit the Random Article button on the sidebar, and it takes you to a messy place, clean it up. It is time for a wiki-wide clean-up! This has gotten out of hand! For the sake of the whole wiki, it is time to start Categorizing pages properly, fixing all of those little grammar mistakes, Adding headers to articles with the subject in bold, all that stuff! Time to find things incoherent with the Manual of Style, and FIX THEM!! This is becoming ridiculous! Users come here, slap some information on the table, and leave for god knows how long! (Example, SAULE) Guess what, they're not coming back! The only way to fix this wiki-wide crisis is to take matters into our own hands, clean up articles and wiki space, even if they aren't our own! Do some goddamn RESEARCH when editing others articles, like finding out what story they belong in, or what information has been left out of the story. Time to CLEAN UP!!! ...because, if we can't live together, we're gonna die alone. That is all. -- 04:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ... You have a point. I was thinking the same thing recently, and sought to start improving the rest of the Nightverse articles. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) A New Message Y'know what's worse than having 800 stubs? Having over 1000 Wanted Pages, that's what -- and at least a couple hundred of them are linked to by fewer than five articles. Long story short, this is a problem. I, MechaUltimaZero, the founder of this Wiki, propose a challenge to YOU, User, and that challenge is this: go to your Watchlist, and check every article on it. If it's a stub, improve it until it isn't. If it links to a Wanted Article, then create that article and improve it. However, note that there may be some articles which aren't really "Wanted", but are on the list. This is because of a typo in the link. Therefore, I am requesting that the administrators -- myself included -- run through the Wanted Pages list and check as many of links as possible, in order to correct this. Non-articles linked to by more than ten pages are almost certainly on a navigation template. Typos, however, likely only are linked to once or twice. The point is that if anybody wants this Wiki spotlighted, then stubs must be improved, and the Wanted Pages must be created. And yes, I do realize that creating all or most of them would nearly double the Wiki's size. Even so, what's wikilife without a challenge? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 15:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :This has certainly been buried on my watchlist. Good idea, Mecha. I'll do that tomorrow sometime. -- 06:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? There's something wrong with the page for 'Xertra'. On my computer, it just comes up as an image of somebody in glasses headlined with the phrase GABEGABEGABE... and so on. There's no edit button visible at all, though the panels on the left are fine. What happened there? 13:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Should be fixed now. -- I need a name (Complain here) 14:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that was due to a great deal of vandalism yesterday. maggosh 14:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Mirage Arena (Idea from KHwiki) The KH wiki has the Mirage Arena, which was based off a similar concept from the Final Fantasy and Legend of Zelda wikis. I was wondering, would it be possible for something like that to be implemented here? I know we'd first need to get a lot of high quality articles, but I just wanted to throw this out. Evnyofdeath 17:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Eh. I'm against it, and I don't want anything to do with it, but if other people want it, I won't get in the way... -- 22:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : I honestly couldn't care either way, but it occurded to me that some might want something like it. Evnyofdeath 22:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea. And i wouldn't mind running it or helping out with it.--ZACH 23:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm kinda neutral. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 23:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) '''A few minutes later...' Actually, thinking about it really, this sounds like an excellent idea. Count me in. -- 23:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Glad I brought it up then. So......how would we work it out? Evnyofdeath 23:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea as well. maggosh 23:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I say go for it! It'll increase the interest of the wiki and will help gain more users! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 23:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Who should run it and who does what?--ZACH 23:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, since everybody is all gung-ho, I guess I could give my support. I can do whatever is needed to help. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 00:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm for the idea, but we need a different name. For example, back when this first started, the KHWiki called it "Jiminy's Journal", and we called it "D Report." I realize that BBS doesn't have a "Reverse/Rebirth" gig to it, but I still think we shouldn't rip off the KHWiki's name on this. Granted, I don't really have any better ideas... 'King Nothing' '[[User talk:MechaUltimaZero|''Where's your crown?]]' 00:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC)